


фанмикс h2g2

by WTF Douglas Adams 2021 (HolisticDouglas)



Series: WTF Douglas Adams 2021: челлендж [2]
Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy (radio series), Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy - Douglas Adams
Genre: Cover Art, Fanmix, Gen, Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy universe, Playlist, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29352186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolisticDouglas/pseuds/WTF%20Douglas%20Adams%202021
Summary: Плейлист из реальных песен, которые сам Дуглас Адамс подбирал и слушал, вдохновляясь на создание сначала радиопостановки, а потом и серии книг "Автостопом по галактике".
Series: WTF Douglas Adams 2021: челлендж [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155977
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021





	фанмикс h2g2

**Author's Note:**

> h2g2 или H2G2 - одно из устоявшихся в фандоме сокращений Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy

  



End file.
